Sympathy
by BeautifulJune10
Summary: Sequel to Split Screen Sadness With Travis gone.. what will happen between Megan and the other memebers of the group? And now that Lily and Ray are togehter, will it stick?
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a sequel to Split Screen Sadness and you can read this if you want but don't blame me if you get confused. And I think I'm going to change the POV to Megan's instead of narration.  
  
**  
  
I laid on my best friend's, Lily's, bed looking at the ceiling. We were listing to Shyne Factory and she was on the phone with her new boyfriend. Her and Ray had finally hooked up but, we all saw this coming. It just got to me sometimes, they were best friends right? They weren't constantly on the phone like this when they were just friends but now all of a sudden you couldn't get them apart. Sometimes I couldn't tell if they just wanted a significant other, or if they really wanted each other. I knew Ray really did want Lily but I did have my doubts about her.  
  
It had been 3 months since Travis had left and moved to England. It was still strange without him. I didn't miss him but I did want him there with me. I had come to the conclusion that I did love him, yet it was a weird love. Even though he was in a completely different country I still felt connected with him. It had taken me three months to accept the fact that he was gone. I was guessing another 3 months until I started to get over it.  
  
I rolled my eyes as Lily laughed. I also rolled over on the bed and looked at her. I gave her a pressuring look. She nodded yet continued to talk. I sighed and rolled back over on the bed slightly tuning up the music with my foot. My cell phone beeped and when I looked at it, it was a text message from Robbie.  
  
'Where are you? xoxo' it read.  
  
I text him back. 'At Lily's not really hanging out, she talks to Ray. You?'  
  
'Ha want to hang?'  
  
'Sure' I replied. 'Mickey's?'  
  
'The park. See you there'  
  
I reached over and picked up my stuff as Lily still giggled on the phone. I smiled. I was glad she was happy with Ray. Lily had always been the kind of girl to go after what she wanted and it had usually failed. She deserved to be with someone who cared about her. And she was.  
  
"Lil, I'm leaving."  
  
"Hold on a sec ray, where are you going?"  
  
"Robbie and I are going to chill."  
  
"Mickey's?"  
  
I smiled. "I'm meeting him at the park. Call if you two want to hang out with us later."  
  
She nodded. I could tell Ray was saying something that she wanted to listen to. Again, I smiled and I walked out.  
  
As I was walking, I thought it was awkward that Robbie would want to meet at the park. Maybe he had something planned. But why not the studio? That was close enough to the park. I just found it weird. The park was Travis' place and mine. We had always gone there. A few nights before he had left we spent the night together near the pond. We lay as we had the first night we watched the stars. It was the night we had broken up and I knew I was loosing part of me with him. I remembered sitting up as he was lying down. I wanted to leave; instead of wanting to spend more time with him I just wanted to get away. It was the last time he told me he loved me.  
  
I walked up and laughed as I saw Robbie sitting on the bench. He was wearing his headphones and part of the strap was over his hair pressing some of it down leaving the rest to do what it wanted. He was also singing and moving his head.  
  
I snuck up behind him. I pulled off his headphones.  
  
"Hey!" I said.  
  
He looked at me, not scared at all. "That was pathetic."  
  
"Well you know what.."  
  
"What?" he asked back.  
  
I sat down and gave him a look. "Don't start with me."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So what are we doing? And why are we at the park?"  
  
"Because I figure, all the emotional aspects of your life since you have returned to Roscoe have happened here at the park."  
  
I didn't like where this was going.  
  
"And."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I figured I could add one more."  
  
AN: Ok, let me know what you guys think, if you like where this is going and if I should continue! thanks 


	2. Dont please

"Robbie, don't." I said. I had this huge fear he was going to tell me he had feelings for me. I had always kind of been interested in him. I mean, who wouldn't? He was an amazing person. Always had something to say, and I had to admit we'd had some pretty awesome debates. Why I was scared? I wasn't sure. Travis was gone I knew that, I just couldn't let him go.  
  
He looked at me. He had great lips when he smiled.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I have to." He said.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"I like you, so much. When you moved here you brought this amazing energy. And I think you made us all happier. I mean Lily now has that one girl friend that she can be with, and I think because of that she was a little less uptight about ray. Travis fell in love with you. And me? From the moment I met you, I've wanted to say this. Things should not be weird between us. If your still not over Travis, that's ok. But, I couldn't keep it in any longer." And he sighed.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I half expected this from Robbie. From the time I got more attached into the group and felt welcome Robbie was the one who was always making sure I was ok. He was the one who I knew I could talk to. Yeah, sure I had Lily but wed been friends since we were two. Robbie was this new person who I felt I could completely open myself up to and he wouldn't try to fix it, he wouldn't try to understand. He just would, by listing.  
  
Why was this happening?  
  
"Robbie, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything. Just promise this wont make things weird ok?"  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
I looked at him and I could tell he was hurt. I couldn't stand it.  
  
"I promise."  
  
He smiled a nervous smile and let out a breath. I smiled back to return his feeling of nervousness.  
  
**** Ray and Lily sat in Mickey's. Lily was drinking a hot chocolate while Ray was picking at a sandwich. She was talking about a new band she was really interested in and a new song she was thinking about writing. He was looking around Mickey's at the new stuff Mickey had put up, at the people, at a girl.  
  
"Ray!" Lily said trying to get his attention.  
  
"Huh?" he said looking at her.  
  
"Your not listing."  
  
"I'm sorry Lil, its. hey lets do something fun tonight."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, its summer, were going to be seniors in high school, lets do something. dramatic."  
  
Lily smiled. "And what qualifies as dramatic."  
  
He thought. "We could drive out to the coast?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Yeah, lets drive out to the coast, just you and me, some candles and. some food."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Just you and me." She liked that.  
  
****  
  
"And what are you planning on doing with this boy at the beach?" I exclaimed after she had told me her plans.  
  
She smiled at me. She collapsed onto her bed. "I want to Meg. I do really. But I'm scared."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her. I began to remember the night Travis and I had spent together. It was amazing. Time seemed to stand still when I was with him that night. Everything was perfect. I remembered being nervous I wanted to do it right, but it didn't matter cause we loved each other.  
  
She gave me a sympathetic look. "Megs. I'm sorry." She said.  
  
I had somehow begun to cry. I sighed and wiped away my tears. "Its not your fault, Lily. Ray is a good guy, and he loves you. And plus he's your best friend. What's bad about that?"  
  
"Something could go wrong?"  
  
"Like what Lily? Ray loves you and not just the kind of love guys have when they want to get laid."  
  
She laughed. "Megan!"  
  
"No Lil, seriously, ray cares about you, he has, and he always will. And even if 'something goes wrong' he's your friend before anything. You just have to remember that."  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
I smiled, this time I could feel the tears coming. I nodded. "It works though, I promise."  
  
"So. you spent time with Robbie today?" she asked, very quizzically. I knew she knew.  
  
I opened my mouth. "You bitch!" I threw a pillow at her.  
  
She laughed. "What'd he say?"  
  
"That he liked me, and he has since he's gotten to know me."  
  
"Yeah that's what he told us." She said. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
I paused. "I don't know."  
  
"Don't let this Travis thing stop you."  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
"No, don't get me wrong. I loved Travis as much as the rest of us. But, you two broke up, and he's not here. Why not move on?" 


	3. Acoustic 3

A few days later in the studio, Lily hardly seemed herself. She had been acting really weird since we had talked about her being with Ray. He didn't seem any different. I could sense that he knew something was wrong with her, and he kept looking over at her, but that was it.  
  
Robbie noticed too.  
  
He and I had volunteered to go get lunch for everyone. As soon as we got out of the studio he asked,  
  
"What's wrong with Lily?"  
  
I sighed. "No idea."  
  
"Is it Ray?"  
  
"It might be."  
  
"So then you do have an idea."  
  
I smiled. I still couldn't figure out what the situation was with Robbie. I didn't know if I actually was starting to like him or if I liked the idea that I could again have what I had with Travis. I knew it wouldn't happen, Travis was my 'once in a lifetime.' At least this is what I told myself.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
I sighed again. "Robbie, its not my place."  
  
"Its cool, I'm just worried."  
  
"So am I"  
  
***  
  
After the show Lily and I walked home.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I talked to Ray."  
  
"About..?"  
  
"Us."  
  
I flinched. "Lil."  
  
"Obviously not the thing to do, huh?"  
  
"Well, what'd he say?"  
  
"He was really happy. But then I started to think 'well, he just wants to score.' Then I realized that he's wanted to be with me for a long time. I just don't know."  
  
"What are you going to do." I said.  
  
"What would you do?" she looked at me.  
  
I sighed. "I'd wait."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Until I knew he as the one I should be doing this with."  
  
"And you knew with Travis how?"  
  
Everything came back to Travis and me. "I was so scared, so worried about what he was going to think. But I couldn't stop. I wanted him to be apart of me, I wanted him to be me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shrugged, unable to answer and wanting to drop it.  
  
"Cause you loved him."  
  
"Well, for someone who's worried herself, you seem to know what to say to me."  
  
She smiled. "I guess."  
  
***  
  
The next day after the show, Ray and Lily had left to 'go talk' while I was working on my summer homework for my honors history class I was taking in the fall. I could feel Robbie looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
I waited for him to say something. When he didn't I went back to history homework. He got up and I could tell he was turning on a CD. Unable to concentrate, I looked up at him.  
  
He had his back turned to me and was messing with the soundboard. After he and I had talked in the park, I began to realize how much he really did like me. I think he felt liberated after he had told me, free to be himself. It felt good to be wanted, but I still felt like I was betraying Travis. We had broken up; he was free to do as he wanted, as was I. I wanted to let myself believe that maybe, he had a new girlfriend, just so I could move on. But thinking that just hurt me even more.  
  
When the song began, I immediately recognized it. I smiled.  
  
"I love this song."  
  
He held out his hand. I took it and we began to dance. He held me close and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
The song was Acoustic #3 by the Goo Goo Dolls, and anyone who has ever really herd the song, can easily realize that it can be a depressing song. For me, this song meant my life.  
  
Alcoholic father and I great up with who didn't care and a mother scared of running away.  
  
I had never talked to Travis about this cause I was never in the mood to hear advice of some ancient inspirational quote by Buddha. I had only talked to Lily and Robbie about it. Robbie had always been there for the when I got upset and wouldn't try to fix it, wouldn't try to say anything to make me feel better. He'd listen.  
  
Bu this time I had closed my eyes while we were still dancing. The short song ended and I looked up at him, grateful.  
  
He had put his hand on my cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss me.  
  
***  
  
"So things went well?" I asked Lily. She had really been freaking out about getting this close to Ray. None of us, including her, could figure it out. Robbie had found out from Ray. Robbie didn't think it was that big of a deal, Ray blamed himself for Lily being upset and she was trying for the life of her to work it out.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"Lily, he's not making you do this."  
  
"I know, but I want to."  
  
"If you did, you wouldn't be this worried."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Want to know what I think?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think your not scared of the situation, but the fact that you and Ray have been friends since you were babies and that if you take it this far with him, that you'll never be able to go back to it. But the way I see it, there's no one better to do this with for the first time. Maybe it is a test of your relationship, and if you guys are meant to be friends you'll realize that."  
  
She looked at me, thought about it and smiled. "Yeah."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Thanks." She said and got up and walked out of my backyard. 


	4. Hey La, Hey La, My Boyfriends Back

Ray and Robbie sat in the studio talking. It was fairly early in the morning for, especially during summer vacation.  
  
"You kissed her?"  
  
Robbie smiled.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"It was like.. I was breathing air after being under water for hours."  
  
Ray smiled. "So."  
  
"I don't know man." He sighed. "She still wants Travis."  
  
"Not if she's kissing you. Hey, if you're the one who gets her over Travis."  
  
"She's going to get over him and move on, not stick around for me."  
  
He sighed. "So is it worth it?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean if this is the only chance I have with her. then. yeah it is worth it"  
  
Ray leaned back in the chair.  
  
"How are things with Lily?"  
  
Ray slightly smiled as if trying not to brag.  
  
"Did you two.?"  
  
"Not yet. she's not ready."  
  
"And you are."  
  
"Waiting for her."  
  
Robbie smiled. "That's good, man."  
  
"I'm scared though."  
  
"Of being with Li-."  
  
"No." Ray cut him off quickly. "That this is going to freak her out so much she's not going to want me." "No. Ray. If Lily has thought about doing this with you its obvious she wants it with you."  
  
Ray sighed, still unsure.  
  
"You're her best friend, you've experienced many firsts together, and there's no one better then Lily to do this with."  
  
Ray smiled. "I'll wait Rob, I'll wait until.." He shook his head and had a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Just look at her like that."  
  
Ray laughed, embarrassed. "Thanks man."  
  
Robbie winked.  
  
"So. you and Meg?"  
  
Robbie laughed. "Definitely not there yet."  
  
"Man, you have to grow up like the rest of us!"  
  
"She's already."  
  
"That's going to stop you?"  
  
"With Travis? Yeah. it might."  
  
**  
  
Lily and I walked in sometime after noon. We each had a Starbucks in hand and she had a scone in the other.  
  
"Ladies." Ray said as he stood up.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
Such a gentleman.  
  
Robbie gave me a slight smile as I sat down.  
  
"Hey." I said to him.  
  
"Hi." He said. I could tell he wanted to say something else. Something was stopping him.  
  
"After the show?" he asked me.  
  
I looked at Lily and Ray. They were talking about the new movie playing at the old theater. They were playing "Dracula", definitely a Ray movie. I watched them before I said anything to Robbie. I missed Travis. He had called into the show a few times; just to remind the frequent listeners he was still around, catch up with the other 3. I never talked to him when he called. I usually couldn't stand to hear his voice. He always said hi though, and whenever he said it I could hear, and feel, the pain in his voice.  
  
I looked at Robbie.  
  
He smiled.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He smiled again. "Cool."  
  
**  
  
After the show Ray and Lily left to go grab a drink at Mickey's and then they were off to the movie.  
  
"You all right?" he asked me once we were alone.  
  
I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows but gave me a smile.  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Fine."  
  
"No." he shook his head "talk to me."  
  
"Robbie, I don't know if I can do this with you."  
  
"Cause of Travis."  
  
I looked at him. "It still hurts."  
  
"I can help."  
  
I looked at him. He looked back.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I don't want to be like this anymore."  
  
"I know." He said.  
  
**  
  
A week after Robbie and I had talked not much had progressed between any of us. He and I were still trying to work things out between us. We occasionally kissed, but it was nothing intense. As for Lily and Ray.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Tonight is the night were going out to the beach. He wants to camp out there."  
  
I smiled at her. "Lily this is so exciting!"  
  
She smiled back, and was truly excited. I was glad she was ok with what she was about to do, if I only knew what Ray was going through. I made a mental note to ask Robbie.  
  
I helped her pick out stuff to bring and eventually what to wear. It was weird to do this cause it was like a first date. It was a big step in her life, and I knew that. But Ray? He was her best friend; he didn't care what she was wearing.  
  
Ray and Lily were meeting at the studio, as were Robbie and me. It was out first official date.  
  
I pushed the play button on the console and "My Boyfriend's Back" came blasting out the studio. Lily and I began to sing.  
  
I grabbed one of the mic and disconnected it. Lily grabbed her brush from her bag.  
  
"He's been gone for such a long time." I sang.  
  
"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriends back." She grabbed back up.  
  
We continued singing and doing some little 60's dance moves we'd picked up from our favorite show, American Dreams. Man was I born a head of my time.  
  
"Hey! I can see him comin. Now! You better start-a runnin!" we sang to each other, faces close.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows and stood up laughing, and looked at something behind me.  
  
I turned around to see Ray and Robbie laughing.  
  
I continued to dance and sing as Lily grabbed her stuff. The song eventually ended, and by this time we were all laughing.  
  
Ray and Lily left hand in hand, and now the song playing was "Somewhere, Beyond the Sea."  
  
I began to sing to Robbie who remained standing, smiling, and watching me.  
  
"We'll kiss just as before, happy we'll be just bey-."  
  
And he kissed me. 


	5. New and Old Loves

AN: So, the story is in first person but to make it so you guys know what's going on ill just write what's going on with Ray and Lily so you know. But Megan isn't there. Hope that makes sense  
  
Oh, this chapter is also graphic, nothing too bad though. Nothing you wouldn't see on tv. Then again there's a lot on tv now adays.  
  
After a little while of dancing and singing to oldies, Robbie and I collapsed on the couch.  
  
"How's Ray holding up?"  
  
He laughed. "He can't even keep it in his pants. I don't know how he's going to wait until whatever happens, happens."  
  
I laughed out loud.  
  
He smiled. "Lily?"  
  
"She's excited."  
  
Robbie looked at me and I looked back at him. He moved forward a bit, but stopped, as if to ask ok. I nodded while smiling, and he kissed me.  
  
**  
  
After Ray and Lily had finished eating things got tense. The sat outside the tent they had brought and watched the sun set over the water. Lily felt amazing, Ray was nervous.  
  
She looked at him. Smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
He turned his head and kissed her. She placed one hand on his neck and lay back on her elbow of her free arm. He quickly, but gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and leaned down.  
  
After a few minuets, Lily lightly pulled away and stood up and went inside the tent. Ray took a minuet to himself and took a deep breath and followed her.  
  
She was lying on top of the sleeping bags, but had taken her hair down. She gave him a soft smile as she saw him.  
  
He slowly lowered himself down next to her, not once taking his eyes away from her face.  
  
She held his eyes with hers and slowly ran her hand up his shirt and stopped when she reached his chest. She could feel his heart beat and she smiled and leaned over and kissed his chest.  
  
He placed a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head so she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
**  
  
Robbie and I were still dancing to oldies around 11:00. "My Girl" came out of the speakers. Robbie and I danced and the entire time, everything he did was in the best intrest of me. I eventually started laughing and gave up.  
  
"I'm so done with this."  
  
He smiled and sat down next to me. "Wishin' and Hopin'" started.  
  
I closed my eyes. "If you think about it, this song is really sexist."  
  
"It was the 60's. everything was sexist, plus, I wouldn't mind a girl doing all that for me."  
  
I laughed and playfully hit his arm.  
  
"You and Lily earlier were too funny."  
  
"Hey, that's an amazing song."  
  
I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled and closed my eyes again.  
  
It was quiet for a few minuets while "Wishin' and Hopin'" was coming to an end.  
  
I waited for the next song, as I felt Robbie's lips on mine. I smiled and pressed my lips back upon his. He moved so he was more comfortable to have out faces against each other and I placed my hand on his neck. He moved his head away for a second and I opened my eyes. he was looking at me.  
  
I couldn't stop my smile if I tried.  
  
"This is what I want." He said.  
  
"Me?" I changed my smile to an innocent one.  
  
"That, and for you to want me."  
  
"You want me to want you."  
  
"I need you to need me."  
  
I laughed and kissed him again. **  
  
Lily and Ray laid in the tent, in the same sleeping bag together. Lily had her head on the pillow and Ray had his arm around her.  
  
"Lil?"  
  
She kept her eyes closed, and had a smile on her face she couldn't shake. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
He kissed her forehead to let her know he wasn't expecting anything back.  
  
She took a deep breath and he turned his head to look at her. She let the breath out and that was all. She waited for a few minuets to pass.  
  
"Goodnight Ray."  
  
**  
  
Robbie was kneeling in front of me, while I was sitting on the couch. I had my arms rested on his shoulders and he had his hands on my thighs. I didn't know how much time had passed since this kiss started, but I really didn't care.  
  
I felt so much better with Robbie now, though it still made me nervous. He raised his hands to my waist, and then to my stomach.  
  
He unbuttoned my jeans and I closed my mouth on the kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Robbie."  
  
"No, I want this."  
  
I took a deep breath. I didn't mind, but I didn't want to take atvantade of him.  
  
"I don't want you to regret this."  
  
"I wont. I cant." I looked at him and he raised himself so we were face to face again. He slowly kissed me and went back to working on my jeans.  
  
I just closed my eyes and let what was about to happen, happen.  
  
My zipper hadn't reached the bottom of its short strand before the door opened to the studio.  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
  
I looked up, recognizing the excited voice, my face turned bright red.  
  
Robbie stood up fast, and I did after him. I couldn't close my mouth.  
  
Robbie was the first to speak.  
  
"Travis.." 


	6. My boyfriends back, Littrelly

The next morning Lily and Ray packed up their stuff. They hadn't said much since last night. Lily was folding her blanket and Ray finished stuffing the tent back in its box.  
  
She stopped and looked at him. "Ray?"  
  
He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"  
  
"I."  
  
He waited.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**  
  
"Travis." Robbie said.  
  
He looked at Robbie and then at me. He glanced down at my unzipped jeans and then looked back at Robbie.  
  
"What ar-"  
  
Travis raised a hand. "Don't.." and walked out.  
  
I looked at Robbie as I zipped my jeans back up.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I desperately wanted to go after Travis but I couldn't turn my back on Robbie like that.  
  
"I can't leave it like this, Robbie."  
  
He gave me a short, small, fake smile.  
  
"He's your friend too."  
  
"He's going to take you away from me"  
  
"That's your main concern? Not the fact that he probably hates us right now?"  
  
"And why is the reason he would hate us? Because we were about to-"  
  
I walked out. I didn't want to fight with him about this. I knew going after Travis was probably wrong because of what was going on with Robbie but I couldn't help it.  
  
I walked to the park. Travis was sitting on the grass with his back against one of the park benches.  
  
I slowly walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Don't walk away." I said, praying he wouldn't.  
  
"I shouldn't have come back."  
  
"No, Travis, don't say that."  
  
"What were you doing with him?" he looked at me.  
  
I looked at him. I couldn't say anything.  
  
He nodded and looked back out over the park. He wasn't mad, I could see that in his eyes. He was hurt.  
  
"Travis."  
  
"No, it was my fault right?" he said with a soft voice. "I was the one who left, and I was crazy to think that you'd wait to see if I came back."  
  
I said nothing, how could I? I felt like I didn't have to justify my relationship with Robbie to him. After all, he was right. It was good that I had moved on, but now that he was here with me, I couldn't stand that I was hurting him.  
  
"I just.." He sighed. "I loved you." He looked at me briefly and stood up and walked away.  
  
After a few moments I walked back to the studio. Robbie wasn't there but everything had been left on. I grabbed my jacket and my purse and turned everything off and left. I started walking home.  
  
"I'm not talking to you about this." I herd Travis say.  
  
I turned around and him and Robbie were talking in the park. They were standing face to face, almost yelling at each other.  
  
"Travis, lets talk about this, please?"  
  
"No, Robbie, I'm not going to fight about this. After seeing you.." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You still have feelings for her." Robbie said, trying to sound sincere.  
  
"It doest matter, your with her now right?" Travis said, annoyed.  
  
I felt horrible. I slowly walked up to them.  
  
"Guys."  
  
They didn't look away from each other but both said 'what'.  
  
"Don't fight about this."  
  
They just stared at each other. Travis took a deep breath, but didn't let it out and barley moved his head and walked away.  
  
Robbie sighed and looked at me.  
  
I guess I gave him somewhat of a look because he said,  
  
"He's the one who left"  
  
"Robbie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's your friend!"  
  
"And he's your ex"  
  
"So you're going to choose some girl over him?"  
  
"Your not 'some girl'"  
  
I got frustrated and shook my head at him and left. I walked away from the park, away from Robbie. I didn't want to go home. I wanted someone to talk to. Lily was with Ray and Travis and Robbie were an obvious no.  
  
I walked to Mickey's. Somehow this place always seemed to be open. I ordered a latte and sat down in front of the fire. I slouched back in the chair. I closed my eyes. I wanted to cry. I felt like a young boy who was confused about his sexuality.  
  
"Hey" I herd behind .e  
  
I turned and looked. I sighed and turned back around.  
  
"Travis. I don't think this is so good, us talking."  
  
"Why not, you and Robbie seemed to be doing more than just talking."  
  
"Don't, that's not fair and you know it."  
  
"Yeah... I know." He pointed at the seat next to me and raised his eyebrows.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Thanks." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
I watched him put his bag down and his drink on the table. He sat down next to me and put his feet against the table and looked at the fire. I kept my eyes on his face, and I knew he knew I was watching him. I couldn't look away. I desperately wanted to crawl over and sit in his lap and lay my head on his shoulder. I wanted him to kiss my head and hold me.  
  
It had taken so much effort to move on from him. He didn't deserve me anymore. But it wasn't his fault he left me. I knew that but part of me, and mainly to get over him, had to blame him for leaving. Robbie had been there for me, even when Travis was here, Robbie had always been there for me. But one look was all it would take for me to completely shut the door on Robbie.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
I looked away.  
  
"Megan. I'm sorry."  
  
I paused. Didn't say anything for a moment. "For what?" I finally asked.  
  
"This whole triangle thing. If I could go back I would but I-"  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
He sighed. "I don't want you to be upset, and I don't want to see Robbie upset either."  
  
I moved a little closer to him.  
  
"It took me so long Travis."  
  
"I am still."  
  
I closed my eyes. I felt a hole open up in my chest.  
  
"Be with Robbie."  
  
"I don't know if I can be faithful to him."  
  
"Now that I'm here?" he asked with a smile, jokingly.  
  
I smiled. "No. I didn't really have feelings for Robbie; it was just the fact that he was someone to have. But now all this, I cant just turn away from him. I completely used him."  
  
"No, you were just."  
  
I raised my eyebrows, finally someone could tell me.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I didn't think he did.  
  
"Exactly. This is my fault."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"You two are friends, have been for years. Who am I to come in here and do this?"  
  
"Its not your fault." Another voice from behind us answered.  
  
We both turned around and Robbie was standing there. His eyebrows raised and his hands in his pockets. 


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys, don't get too excited, this isn't a chapter, lol jk. But I need some feedback I'm having a really hard time writing. I want to know what you guys want to see. I know what I want to happen to Megan but you guys gotta let me know ok? Thanks! 


	8. Weird Friendships

Oh yes... its back... sorry for the wait. I dont know what happened and I dont expect any of you to be impressed but I just started thinking about this story and felt it was time.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

The next morning I woke up with what I would belive to be the worst headache of my life. I didn't want to go to school and I didn't want to hang out at the studio after work. I wanted to lie in bed and to be alone. I didn't want to tell Lily what happened, and I didn't want to hear her talk about Ray. I didn't want Travis to appoligize for anything, which he was so good at and I didn't even want to think about Robbie.

My alarm started ringing.

I reached over and slammed my hand down on the top to shut it up. My mom came into my room with her perky morning voice and sat down on the edge of my bed and set down a cup of coffee for me on my night stand. She was going out of town this weekend and I had originally planned to have the rest of the gang over for the weekend but now I didn't want to move from bed.

"Ok sweetheart, my credit card is with my car keys. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me. I left your cell phone on the charger, please make sure to do that because I don't want you to get stranded anywhere. And all the information about where I'm staying and my schedule I left for you on the table. There's plenty of food in the fridge and if you have your friends over please do not go into the den cabinet. You know how I feel about other people drinking in my house. If you need anything your brother is aware of where I will be and I told him to check in with you. I also went next door to Mrs. Shipman's, shes a lovely woman I cant-"

"MOM!"

"Oh right, so… everything is in order. You will be all right?"

"Yes."

"Ok… well I will call you as soon as I land. And… well… just be good ok? And if you smell gas or there is any type of an emergency call 911 and then your broth-"

"Mom…"

"Right." She stood up and kissed my forehead. "Get up, you are going to be late for school."

20 minuets later I heard her yell up the stairs at me more on how to handle the weekend by myself and I heard a car horn honk and she front door slam. I turned over, still in bed and began to cry.

3 hours later, and 20 minuets into second period photography class I had with lily my cell phone began to ring. I knew I was going to have to explain it to her sooner or later so I answered.

"What?"

"Where are you? You sound horrible!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Did you see Travis!"

I laughed. "Yeah… and he saw me and Robbie."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes."

"Oh megs, what happened?"

I explained to her what happened and that I didn't want to deal with anything so I was taking a personal day. I told her that I had to go though and that I would talk to her later. She could stop by after the show or whatever. Then I hung up.

Around lunch time I was up and running I just hadn't got dressed or brushed my hair let alone put on any makeup. I was in the kitchen sitting on the counter drinking some kind of espresso drink I managed to come up with, thinking about the entire situation, when the back door to the kitchen began to make a noise.

I got up and answered the door and Ray was standing before me.

He looked at me and I started to cry.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on him for the next few minuets.

I wasn't exactly sure how, but about an hour later Ray and I were sitting in my living room and I was explaining to him everything I was feeling.

"Robbie just wants you to be happy."

"I know but how am I supposed to be happy, say if it is with Travis, knowing that I betrayed him like that."

"Ok. I don't know how I am saying this, because, well, I'm me. But here's what I think. Robbie is better off being friends with you, seeing you happy with travis then having you persue a relationship with him that you never wanted in the first place."

It all made sence but I felt as if he was attacking me.

"And what about Robbie and Travis?"

"Listen, I have been friends with Robbie since we were kids ok? And yeah, the guy and I have been through a lot together but, when travis moved here him and Robbie had a relationship that he and I never really had. And it wasn't because we lacked anything, it just wasn't the kind of friendship Robbie and I had. Robbie and I have the type of friendship where we can play pranks on eachother or sit and watch a movie without saying anything, and we know when to talk when its not going to but the other one. Robbie and travis had the type of relationship that… I don't know. Travis was the one who pretty much started this radio station for Robbie. The two always have intelligent things to say to eachother. Yeah, I know, the two are more mature than I am. I am ok with that because I am happy how I am now." He smiled. "I love Lily, I love doing this radio show. I love to be around you and, Robbie is my best friend. Travis and I always had a sort of weird relationship but I was sad to see him leave and I am happy he is back. I don't want him to be upset, I don't want you to be upset and I don't want Robbie upset. This will work itself out. But you need to do what your heart tells you."

I was dumbfounded. I had never heard Ray say anything like that before.

"Well, now all we have to do is take you down to American Eagle and you can clean up good Brennan."

He laughed. "I know, its scary right?"

I laughed with him. It meant a lot to me that Ray would leave school and risk the wrath of his father finding out to come and take care of me.

"Thank you." I said and I got up and hugged him.


End file.
